Eva and Sadie
This article focuses on the interactions between Eva 'and 'Sadie. Overview Eva views Sadie as a weak link who sucks, a lot, and tries to take the easy way out and to blame others. It seems Eva dislikes Sadie somewhat more than is let on, as Eva has approached fellow team member Zoey and revealed that Sadie was going to get her out and should not be trusted. Sadie and Eva are often of each-others annoyance, on Eva's part it is sometimes unintentional. Sadie views Eva as an annoying pest and constantly states how she dislikes Eva in the confessional. The conflict starts when the two are placed on the same team in Total Drama Around the World. During the time of the competition, the two often argue, and Sadie eventually resorts to blindsiding Eva and eliminating her from the competition, she is thought to be proud of this, while Eva remains angry. There conflict continues when they are placed on the same team once again in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, though Eva is switched early on in the season, both still have interactions with each-other. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Eva is annoyed upon realizing that she has been placed on a team with that "annoying freak from TDI". Sadie insists she has changed and yells loudly, making Eva slightly angrier, she feels that Sadie has gotten way worse. Eva insults her team through looks and comments, which include Sadie. At the ceremony, Eva calls it boring from off screen and Sadie yells at her to shush. Eva is then seen in the confessional wondering why Sadie was even at the ceremony. The Great Chinese Race Eva complains about economy class, and in the confessional Sadie reveals Eva has been driving her crazy. During the challenge, Eva hears that Sadie gets Alejandro to get her up without effort and calls it weak, when Sadie is seen thanking at Alejandro she is also seen glaring at Eva. Eva notices this and notes that it was also smart. When Sadie almost falls at the hands of Alejandro, Eva helps her up quickly and remarks that it was lucky. Sadie calls Eva a loser while thanking her and then runs off, causing Eva to yell that they are on the same team. Egyptian Torture Eva points out Courtney eliminated Sadie, making Sadie scream at Eva to not even talk about it. In the confessional, Sadie reveals Eva is annoying her further once again. Eva is soon after seen in the confessional, stating that her and Sadie are bonding, but she unintentionally insults Sadie by stating that she sucks a lot which prompts Sadie to say she hates Eva. When Sadie wonders why the challenge is taking so long, Eva agrees and also yells and asks why it is taking so long. Sadie glares at Eva when she wins a point, shocking Eva and leading to her stating that she was actually being nice for once. Korean Pop Quizzing Their conflict reaches its boiling point in this episode when Sadie tries to creep out from first class into economy class to sabotage someone but Eva interrupts her angering Sadie. Eva asks Sadie why she had changed only for Sadie to say that she hated being viewed as just Katie's best friend so she changed. Sadie then yells at Eva and tells her that she wants her eliminated. When Alejandro flirts with Bridgette they both glare and growl at them both. Throughout the challenge they constantly argue and be bitter towards each other. At the elimination ceremony, Sadie gladly votes off Eva causing her elimination. She simply waves to Eva when she takes the Drop of Shame and is seen to be excited after her long time enemy has finally been eliminated. Icey Antarctica Despite her being eliminated in the previous episode, she was mentioned by Sadie. Before the challenge, while in economy class, Sadie is seen being happy that Eva is gone and that she cant irritate her anymore. Indian Dance When Sadie is arguing with Lightning, she calls him many names and states that she will get eliminated like how she got her eliminated. African Safari The remaining seven contestants voted for someone to return, and chose Eva. Chris pushes out all of the pre merged losers but before Sadie leaves, she screams that she still hates Eva. Eva later asks where Sadie is, and taunts that Sadie is his girlfriend. When Alejandro tries to state that Sadie tricked him to vote off Eva, Eva doesn't believe him. Later, Eva also states that during Bridgette's performance it is as boring as Sadie herself. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs Abominable Aliens Eva realizes that it'll be hard to be angry with Sadie on her team. She later blames Sadie when Alejandro is kicked by her. They argue slightly. She seems annoyed when she thinks she is called Sadie. During the challenge, Eva teases Sadie about her and Alejandro throughout the episode as well but one time she says her name wrong, which she is confused about why she did in the confessional. When it is announced the team won, she hits Sadie in the face, and apologizes, Sadie retorts by slapping her, Sadie tells her to eat dirt, Eva hugs Sadie tight, and states that they've become "so close". She snickers as she walks off, and reveals in the confessional Sadie is doomed. Though, she does defend her and states Sadie's was accidental when she knew it happened not to be. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder When the challenge starts, she insults Sadie with Lightning and laughs at his insult. She states that Sadie would ruin the food with her stinky armpits. Sadie pretends she's eating Eva during the challenge, which annoys Eva, and she calls it cannibalism. Sadie thinks if she mimics Eva she can get through the round. The two yell and Eva accuses her of copying her, the two continue to argue and call each-other names quite a lot. When it is hard to choose someone who should be eliminated from the challenge, Eva wants Sadie gone, and yells and she cheers when Sadie is out and purposefully holds it against her. Sadie tells Eva to fall off a cliff and doesn't cheer for her to win the challenge. While Eva is eating, Sadie offers no words of encouragement and instead calls her gross and when Eva wakes up due to the water thrown on her, Sadie just laughs at her. Sadie reveals that though it is gross, it is rather satisfying to see Eva puke. Eva convinced most to vote off Sadie, as she did, which is why Sadie lands in the bottom 2. She acted as if she didn't know who voted off Sadie and lied to Sadie by saying someone told her and warns her that Sadie is a target, which is an actual lie. Toxic Battle of Doom! Sadie doesn't cheer for Eva, when it is her and Noah against Lightning, instead she just cheers on Noah to win. Sadie then tells Eva that if she looses against Lightning, she is eliminated. Once Eva wins, Sadie admits Eva isn't as useless as she lets onto think. And when it is announced Eva switches teams, Sadie cheers happily and loves that Eva isn't on her team. At the end of the episode, Eva glares at her old team mates. This happens to include Sadie. En-Toxicating In the confessional, she is angry about the switch, but happy she is away from Sadie. During the challenge, she is just disgusted at Sadie, and Eva misinterprets what Staci says about Sadie and assumes she thinks Sadie is weird, Eva tells Staci that she is correct. Later, she is isolated from her team and spots Sadie and imitates her rudely. When it is announced her team has won, Eva takes it upon herself to incriminate Sadie, which she does by yelling and stating that she sabotaged her own team, then proceeding to paint Dawn in a positive light. Sadie yells at Eva to shut up and stop, and Eva ignores her and states that she never shuts up and that Dawn wouldn't cost the team the win and Eva then assumes the reason that Sadie wants her to shut up is because she doesn't want the truth to come out. Eva reveals she finds Sadie is a threat when answering back to Jo and she continues with her lie by still saying that Sadie set up Dawn. Eva tries to convince the other team Sadie did set up Dawn as it does sound a lot like her. In the confessional, she says that if Dawn goes, Sadie wins and that Sadie doesn't deserve to win. Eva then does a complete 180 and decides to bury the hatchet with Sadie, and to no avail as Sadie cries out that Eva lied about her. Eva then states that she did, but only because Sadie lied on her twice, and now that they are even they can be friends. She doesn't give Sadie a chance to answer, and ignores Sadie when she refuses. Mutant Kingdom Eva goes against her decision to bury the hatchet and tells Sadie about this during the beginning of the episode. With Eva telling Sadie that she realized how she sucked and that is why the hatchet shall not be buried. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Eva combines Alejandro and Sadie's name to create a ship name, teasing them both about it when seeing them interact. Eva later tries to call out to Sadie, but to no avail. Eva wonders whether Sadie is ignoring her to make her annoyed. Later, Eva is conflicted, and doesn't know whether to tell Sadie to laugh at Scott or not, she ends up lying that Sadie has nice hair. Sadie thanks her. Later, Eva expresses her hate on the subject of how Sadie (and Alejandro) convince the team to vote someone off. At the ceremony, she talks to Staci, trying to show how happy she is that Staci is safe, and she doesn't notice that she called her Sadie. Fun Zone 3.0 Eva pokes fun at Sadie voting off her ally, supposedly. Samey Bot's Revenge Eva agrees with Sadie, as they both say something about why they should care about Chris being kidnapped, Eva tells Sadie that they agreed with each-other and demands that she never do so ever again. Later, when the latter is declared the winner of the the challenge, Sadie congratulates her, with Eva confusedly thanking her for doing so. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate When Sadie is seen mumbling something about voting off someone because she has to, Eva hears and asks Sadie if she talking about her, Sadie vaguely answers by not saying who it is nor giving her a definitive answer. Eva then brings in the prospect of the fact that the votes can be revealed, she then threatens Sadie but slowly stops herself and makes it into a positive, due to the possibility that others might be watching. 2014: A Toxic Owen Eva is distracted by Sadie early in the morning when she sees her cry, Eva asks why she is and generally seems concerned. However, she does call Sadie weak indirectly, because Eva says that she too would cry but doesn't as she is strong. Trivia * Sadie caused first her elimination in Total Drama Around the World. * Both are the lowest ranking females on there team, due to Eva being eliminated the first time her team lost and due to Eva's return after the merge, making Sadie the lowest female. * They are both former Killer Bass members. * Both have been on the same team every season they competed together with. ** The Outstanding Olympians, in Total Drama Around the World. ** The Toxic Sharks, in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Until in episode 4, where Eva switches teams. * Both have competed in the same season together, being Total Drama Around the World, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. * Both have switched teams once; Sadie doing so in Total Drama Around the World, and Eva doing so in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. * They were eliminated back to back in Toxic Brawl. See Also Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions